


A Simple Mistake

by MadVagabond



Series: Mistakes and Solutions [1]
Category: Class of 198x (Web Series), Cow Chop
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Friend will write part two with fluff stay tuned, Fuck Canon, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Implied Onesided Hamanda, Multi, Near Death, Not Canon Compliant, Panic Attacks, Pre ot4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadVagabond/pseuds/MadVagabond
Summary: There’s static spreading through Hannah. Through her bones and into her head and it’s hard to even think it’s so loud. It muffles the yells of protest from everyone else out when she points the gun at Amanda - even she’s fuzzy in her vision.“YOU FUCKING BITCH!”





	A Simple Mistake

There’s static spreading through Hannah. Through her bones and into her head and it’s hard to even think it’s so loud. It muffles the yells of protest from everyone else out when she points the gun at Amanda - even she’s fuzzy in her vision.

 

“ _YOU_ _FUCKING BITCH!!!”_    
  
And the static was only getting louder, making things fuzzier. She was so tired of all of this. She was tired of this nightmare like reality she was in now, stuck with three other people she barely knew fighting real live fucking _aliens_ and stuck on a different _planet!_  

 

And honestly she had never been so scared in her life.

 

She told herself wasn’t scared of much. She tried not to let things get to her. She tried to be strong. She told herself she could take all the talking down to, all the shit she got from ignorant people, even from these people she thought she might be able to call friends after this was all said and done.

 

But she wasn’t strong despite the desperate want to be. Not physically, and not mentally. Actions spoke louder than words and through all of this she was realizing maybe these people didn’t actually give a fuck about her. And it hurt her. It made her weak. And she hated it.

 

Hannah didn’t break her focus on Amanda, her hand shaking as she tried to keep the gun steady.

 

“What the _fuck_ was that back there! Huh? You can just turn on us that quick?”

 

Her voice cracked and she bit down on her lip trying to stop the shaking in her voice.

“You can… you can just try to fucking _kill me?!_ ”  
  
“Hannah what the fuck are you doing?”  
  
“Put the gun down!”  
  
“Are you _insane_?”

 

She ignored the boys and took a step forward and Amanda didn’t even flinch. And it pissed Hannah off. Everything about Amanda was just so fucking fake. The small superficial things. The flashy overpriced clothes, those stupid fucking sunglasses, the too much makeup. But not just that.The facade she put on around everyone was just as fake. And it was convincing for a long time. But Hannah thought she was getting through to her. She saw something different in Amanda at one point; a smile that didn’t look so stiff or practiced. She even spoke up a few times when Sam would take it too far. She thought… She thought maybe Amanda was- no it didn’t matter now. It was so obviously fake too.  
“SHUT UP!” Hannah yelled at the top of her lungs And the world went silent around her.  
  
“Just kill me.”

 

It was quiet but it caught everyone’s attention. Shock silenced everyone for a moment until they could find their voices.

 

“ _WHAT_?”

 

“Amanda what the hell!”

 

“Don’t be fucking stupid.”

 

“Stop joking around.”

 

“Kill me! just fucking shoot me already!”

 

The guys behind her all protested, yelling in panic and confusion at the girls words and to have her yell the shocking request again made it worse but Hannah paid no attention to them just focusing on Amanda, rage building.

  
“Maybe I should!” She didn’t take a second to even think how insane it was for Amanda to be actually asking for death. “You selfish bitch!” She spit the bitter words out as her anger only grew. And It was so fucking overwhelming. The boys shouting, Amanda yelling at her, the thoughts scrambled in her head. It was all too loud. It was all too overwhelming and it only made her frustration and anger worse.Anger can only grow so long before it get out of control, and someone gets hurt. And without a second thought, Hannah pulled the trigger on Amanda’s command.  
  
No one reacted for a second, too shocked to do anything as the blond crumpled to the ground. But suddenly the boys were pushing past Hannah, shoving her out of the way as they yelled and rushed towards Amanda. She fell to the ground watching in dawning horror at the unmoving body of Amanda. The feeling of the heavy metal in her hand finally registered and she threw the gun away from her with a choked sob, covering her face with her hands as she just stared, static loud in her ears muffling the yelling once again. She did this. She fucked up. She didn’t mean to _do_ this.  
  
“No no no.. I cant- I didn’t. A-Amanda no I..” She could barely speak, she couldn’t breathe. This was all too much. Everything was just too much.  
  
The yelling increased but she couldn’t focus on a word they were saying, they moved like blurs in front of her. It wasn’t until Amanda gasped did everyone stop.  
  
And then Sam turned to her, and Hannah felt paralyzed.  Mike never left Amanda’s side, but in an instant Sam was scrambling up and over towards Hannah who did not make a single effort to move away.  
  
“You almost _KILLED HER!_ What were you doing! What were you _thinking?_ ”  
  
“I- I don’t-”  
  
“You don’t know? What bullshit answer is that Hannah!?”  
  
Hannah didn’t even try to explain herself or talk back in any way. Sam had a right to be angry, they all had a right to be angry. She just ducked her head avoiding Sam’s glare. And after a moment of silence he just walked away back to the group.  
  
And Hannah still didn’t move. 

**Author's Note:**

> So Thanks to AgentSprings I have joined the Cow Chop and the 198x fandom. So of course I have to write angst as my first contribution. Come find me on connectthefreckles.tumblr.com if you want to talk more 198x!


End file.
